


Attack on Titan: Deus Ex Machina

by MisalignedWarden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisalignedWarden/pseuds/MisalignedWarden
Summary: The story of the nameless hero continues.Alone and gravely wounded, Kim's life has seemingly come to an end. But two enigmatic strangers appear and rescue her. They ask for only one thing in return: her cooperation.With her skills and their support, they do everything they can to secure their own agenda. For better or worse.





	Attack on Titan: Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan is a manga series created by Hajime Isayama, published by Kodansha. Attack on Titan 2 the game is developed by Omega Force, published by Koei Tecmo. I do not own any of the source materials.

Kim knew she was dying.  
Using a broken blade as support, she inched deeper into the forest. She thought she was heading towards the Wall, but she was no longer certain. Her consciousness was fading. Her vision blurred by sweat and blood. Her mind was distracted by the pulsing pain in her leg. She took one more look at her lower leg, now a chewed up mess. Despite dressing the wound as best as she could, the bleeding showed no sign of ending. In fact, it has gotten worse due to the continuous dragging.  
She tried to distance herself from the pain by letting her mind wandered. She reminisced about her distant home, her wonderful friends, and the possible afterlife. But by doing so, that terrible fight emerged in her mind. She threw herself into the horde of hungry Titans to buy her friends time. But was it enough? Did they make it back into the Wall? Kim would never know.  
With a clear ‘clink’ sound, her blade finally succumbed to the increasing weight. Though she wasn’t aware of the fall until her face buried deep into the dirt. While lying motionlessly, Kim began to question why she was still hanging on. She was all alone. No help was coming, and the Wall was nowhere to be found. She then thought back to what she had accomplished. About how she had given everything to the Scout Regiment. Spending all her life in hopes of averaging her parents. Her comrades even nicknamed her ‘war machine’. So shouldn’t she deserve some rest?  
_Maybe_ , she thought, _this is okay_.  
She sighed as she relaxed her body. The ground slowly turned to red. Her will was almost broken already. All she needed to do was shutting her heavy eyes.  
But then came a name: Reiner. Her blood boiled and her teeth clenched when she thought about him. His betrayal still cut deep into her. He was the source of all her pain, all her suffering. As long as that traitorous dog still lived, she would never let go.  
She pushed herself up with every strength she’s left. Crawling, inch by inch, in the direction of the district. She was determined nothing would stop her. She was going to survive no matter what.  
But that wasn’t enough.  
Kim fell again. Her vision blurred again, but this time it was her tears. She looked up at the starry sky, whispered as if begging to the heavens, “Please, someone. Help me.”  
“Blimey, good thing they still need to hear.”  
A male voice. Kim didn’t recognize it, but it was definitely human. Then a man in his 30s appeared from a nearby clearing. He was almost invisible as his robe blended into the forest. A robe with a leafy pattern and composed of black, brown and green. Kim only noticed him because of his light blonde hair and reflective eyeglasses. His torso was exposed, revealing a black leather vest with wires attached haphazardly. He sauntered around with an odd-looking metal rod in his hands. But he wasn’t alone: a tall, petite woman was with him. She too had the same outfit. Though her back was hidden behind a huge green backpack and her robe covered almost her entire body. A large cylinder was resting on her shoulder. But what Kim found most interesting was the woman’s mask. It was gray with darkened eye sockets. Black lines formed an exotic pattern on that flat mask.  
“It seems only complete removal of the head can terminate those giants.” The woman spoke emotionlessly as she adjusted the bandana around her neck. She dropped the cylinder, making a dull ‘thump’ sound.  
The man said nothing but placing the rod down gently. He tossed an orb in front of him. It made some hissing sound before bursting into flame. They sat around the small campfire to warm themselves up. The man then pulled out a rectangular object from his vest before replying, “But that’s not always the case. Some of them were still kicking after we blew their heads off. There must be something more to it. Though it’s a good thing they don’t move after dark. We’d have to bring more ammo otherwise.”  
Kim knew something was wrong about them, but she didn’t care. This was her only chance. She let out some weak cries of help. Swinging her arms around to create some rustling noise.  
The woman twitched. Her eyes dotted from one place to another. She patted the man’s shoulder to alert him, “We’re not alon- Adam, over there!”  
They immediately rushed towards her. The woman turned Kim over to check her wounds, “She’s functioning, albeit barely. There’re multiple injuries in her head, arms, torso, and leg.”  
“Yeah, she’s lost a lot of blood,” the man confirmed as he hovered the rectangular object over Kim, “I’m actually impressed she’s still alive.”  
“She requires urgent medical care. The med bay is the only way we can save her.”  
To Kim’s horror, the man shrugged indifferently, “Or we can just leave. Seriously, Eve, we don’t have to get involved with everything.”  
“Adam…”  
And so they began to argue. Trading points from their own perspectives. The woman explained they had enough resources to spare, to which the man responded it’d be wasteful. The man cautioned this could be a trap. But the woman found it questionable as they’ve only arrived recently. This went on for a while.  
_Is this how I die?_ Kim wondered, _surrounded by people bickering if they should save me or not?_  
Then she heard a deep sigh. The man shook his head in defeat and said, “Sure, I do agree she’s our best source of information right now. Here, give her this while I take care of the warp device.”  
Kim’s worry intensified. While she was grateful they were helping her, they were saying strange words she couldn’t understand. As if they weren’t human at all. But her thought was cut short when a sharp pain appeared on her leg. She made a weak groan as her leg started to expand. Pushing her inside apart. She tried to flee but was stopped when something ice cold touched her face. It was the hand of the mysterious woman, seemingly trying to comfort her, “Your leg’s blood supply has been temporarily severed. It should last until we reach the med bay.”  
“Alright, it’s done,” the man finished some final checks on the vest, which was now on Kim, “Remember, take her to the med bay ONLY. We don’t need any security breach. I’ll see what I can find around here.”  
“Understood.”  
The woman pressed the lime green buttons on both of their vests. They made some low, continuous beeping while glowing in intensity. She carried Kim across her shoulders and moved a few steps away. The woman fidgeted as she waited. Eventually, she blurted out, “Adam, be careful.”  
The man chuckled, “When was I never?”  
A blinding light suddenly appeared, forcing Kim to shut her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, the dark forest outskirt has been replaced with a bright, spotless room. It was filled with bizarre apparatus and illuminated with white light on the walls. The woman carried Kim off a circular platform and shoved her into a clear, cylindrical chamber. She placed a transparent mask on Kim before closing the chamber. Watery fluid started to come out from the bottom and engulfed her. To Kim’s surprise, she didn’t drown but felt a warm, soothing sensation.  
Satisfied, the woman took off her mask and bandana. What Kim saw next horrified her: a person without mouth or nose. The numerous pores in her throat opened and closed in a regular rhythm. Her crystalloid, ruby red eyes stared at her with great interest. Then a blank voice emerged from the mask, “In the name of the Solitary Divinity, your safety is protected.”  
Kim fell unconscious soon after.


End file.
